


The Immortality of Commander Nazyalensky

by WraithWriter



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: And I typed it out at work, Angst, F/M, I've literally never written fanfiction before, I've never done this before, Oh god, This came to me as I was lying in bed one night, send help, zoyalai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WraithWriter/pseuds/WraithWriter
Summary: "You will see in time. When he grows old and you grow only more powerful."_________Late one night following speculation about the possibility of his general’s “immortality”, the king receives an unexpected answer to his question.





	The Immortality of Commander Nazyalensky

“When I am old and gray and wrinkly, my ruthless Zoya, will you take care of my country?”

“No. Your heir will, as they should.”

“Would you help them?”

_ Would you be Ravka’s protector if not in name, then at heart? _

“If they should so require.”

“You could do great things given lifetimes, you know. For Ravka, for the world.”

“I know.”

“But you would not have it?”

“No.”

“Anyone else would wish for immortality, you know.”

“Only fools wish for immortality, Nikolai.”

“Why?”

_ Because I have known loss, _

_ And those I have met in this life are far better companions. _

“You know why.”

They are quiet for some time,

Comfortable, though, in the way nights like this usually are.

Glasses of tea and seemingly endless paperwork.

“... If you are truly to be immortal - ”

“I would hardly call even the Darkling immortal, Nikolai. I am not.”

“But _ if _ you found you were; what would you do then?”

A deep sigh.

“Why, Nikolai?”

“Humor me, General.”

Silence, save the scratch of pen on paper.

He thinks she will not answer, then -

“Moi tsar,

When you are old and gray and wrinkly and _ if _ I am not,”

He huffs a laugh at the emphasis on the word.

“When you have lived a long, happy life with your queen,

and you have a hoard of children and grandchildren to occupy your every moment,

When Ravka is whole and unthreatened and at peace once more,

When Genya and David and Alina and Tolya and Tamar and Nadia are gone - ”

His heart lurches at the catch in her voice,

The break at that last word,

And that quickly, he wishes he never thought to ask.

“Zoya - ”

But because she has thought about living lifetimes 

And decided she would much prefer living just this one,

She is willing to give him this.

“When you have done all you have ever wanted to do,

Seen all you have ever wanted to see,”

The flickers of light make clear the exhaustion that lines her lovely face.

The whisper of pain.

“And it is time for you to go,”

She meets his eyes then,

And all the world is holding its breath,

Poised waiting for the final hushed words,

No more than a whisper:

_ “I will go with you. _”

In the candlelight, he swears those remarkable eyes are lined silver.

But then the delicate clearing of her throat,

And silence.

Save for the scratch of pen on paper.


End file.
